1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary lenses, and more particularly to auxiliary lenses for eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical spectacle frame having an attachable one-piece slide-on rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker. In Meeker, a spectacle frame includes a magnetic material secured to the peripheral portion thereof for facilitating attachment of the auxiliary lens rim cover to the spectacle frame. The lens rim cover also includes a magnetic strip for engaging with the magnetic material of the spectacle frame.
Another typical eyeglasses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler and comprise first magnetic members secured to the temporal portions of the frames and second magnetic members secured to the corresponding temporal portions of the auxiliary lenses.
In both of the eyeglasses, the auxiliary lenses are simply attached to the frames by magnetic materials and have no supporting members for preventing the auxiliary lenses from moving downward relative to the frames such that the auxiliary lenses may easily move downward relative to the frames and may be easily disengaged from the frames when the users conduct jogging or jumping exercises. In addition, the magnetic materials are embedded in the frames of the primary lenses and of the auxiliary lenses such that the frames should be excavated with four or more cavities for engaging with the magnetic members and such that the strength of the frames is greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frames.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide auxiliary lenses which may be stably secured and supported on the frames.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an eyeglass device comprising a primary spectacle frame for supporting primary lenses therein, the primary spectacle frame including two side portions each having an extension extended therefrom for pivotally coupling a leg means thereto, the primary spectacle frame including two rear and side portions each having a projection secured thereto, the primary spectacle frame including an upper portion, a pair of first magnetic members secured in the projections respectively, an auxiliary spectacle frame for supporting auxiliary lenses therein, the auxiliary spectacle frame including two side portions each having an arm extended therefrom for extending over and for engaging with the upper portion of the primary spectacle frame, and a pair of second magnetic members secured to the arms respectively for engaging with the first magnetic members of the primary spectacle frame so as to secure the auxiliary spectacle frame to the primary spectacle frame. The arms are engaged with and supported on the upper portion of the primary spectacle frame so as to allow the auxiliary spectacle frame to be stably supported on the primary spectacle frame and so as to prevent the auxiliary spectacle frame from moving downward relative to and so as to prevent the auxiliary spectacle frame from being disengaged from the primary spectacle frame.
The projections and the first magnetic members are arranged lower than the upper portion of the primary spectacle frame, the second magnetic members are extended downward toward the projections for hooking on the primary spectacle frame so as to further secure the auxiliary spectacle frame to the primary spectacle frame. The auxiliary spectacle frame may be prevented from disengaging from the primary spectacle frame.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.